The Picnic
by dragofangirl16
Summary: Marcy s leaving on a trip, butt there's something she needs to take care of before she goes. One-Shot. This is my first story so please leave feedback!


**The Picnic**

_Marceline's POV_

It was around noon, as Marcy floated up to Bonni's window to see if she was home, wearing a red flannel shirt with a gray tank top underneath, and black sweatpants, along with her large sunhat and gloves. She would be leaving on a trip tomorrow for a month, so she wanted so to say goodbye to her best friend before she finished packing and left for the nightosphere. She knocked her hand against the window, waiting to see if her friend was there, until she saw a light flicker on and a small pink figure coming to the balcony to meet her.

"Hello, Marceline," she yawned, wiping her amethyst colored eyes from obviously just waking up. "What are you doing up at this time of day? You should be resting so you can leave for your trip on time." "Oh you know," Marcy reassured "I just wanted to spend the day with you since it will be the last time I see you for a while. You are free today, right?" she pondered, smiling lightly.

"Mhmm, why?" the bubblegum princess asked, turning around to her wardrobe so that she could get dressed. "Because I set up a thing for us." Marceline smirked, deciding to leave her plan a surprise for when they got to the spot Marceline had set up for their outing. "Dress for outside, and call for me when you're dressed." Marceline ordered the princess, floating out of the window to wait in the cool shade underneath her balcony. She pulled her axe bass off of her back and started quietly strumming the melody to the fall out boy song "Alone Together", as it was one of her favorite songs and she needed it to keep her focused on her task at hand. Today would be the day she got enough courage to tell Bonni how she truly felt, that she wanted them to be more than just friends. She started to sing the chorus of the song while she played, getting butterflies in her stomach as she imagined her and Bonni being together.

The Queen of Vampires heard her name being called from above her, pulling her out of her trance. Marceline started floating up to meet the angelic voice calling to her, re-adjusting her axe bass on her back before she and Bonnibel were face to face. Bonni had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a pink and grey striped polo with white shorts and pink converse, one black and one pink knee-sock rising out of them.

Marcy shook her head to clear her thoughts she asked, "Ready?" while floating behind Bonni, getting ready to pick her up. "Yup," Bonnibel confirmed, placing her arms around Marceline as she was lifted into the air, bridal style. Marceline blushed as the candy princess nestled her head into the crook of Marcy's neck, sighing happily as she was carried toward the candy forest.

_Bonnibel's POV_

She felt cool hands covering her eyes as they gently landed on a soft surface, surrounded by a sugary yet earthy scent. Marcy leant in close to her ear and whispered, "Okay, prepare yourself because what you're about to see is the most beautiful and most secret place in the entire candy kingdom, maybe even all of Ooo." She finished dramatically, though it was still sincere.

The cool hands slowly removed themselves to reveal the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was so beautiful that Bonni felt that if she were to die right now, she would almost be content with her life. _Almost_, she thought. This place Marceline had brought her to be a cliff, overlooking a large lake with a beautiful waterfall flowing into it, completely surrounded by thick candy trees so that you couldn't see it from the sky unless you found the heat signature from one of the woodland creatures below, which was highly unlikely from the amount of noise planes make.

Bubblegum turned around, jumping into her friend's arms and thanking her with a kiss on the cheek. Realizing that Marceline just stood there, blushing, holding her sunhat, and staring at her with those piercing crimson eyes. Bonni cleared her throat, removing herself from Marcy's comforting embrace and sitting, noticing there was a picnic blanket under her along with bottles of iced tea and a basket, _probably containing food Marceline had prepared for us both, _and that Marcy was not burning, due to the lack of sunlight coming through the trees.

Marceline shook her head slightly and sat, _actually sat_, across from Bonnibel. She smiled reaching into the basket to pull out two plates and forks, two ripe apples, a bowl of strawberries, and a large container of Bonni's favorite food, _spaghetti._ The candy princess stared ahead at Marceline, silent, as the vampire queen rationed out their food, leaving the strawberries to the side.

_3rd person POV_

Bonni picked up her apple, taking a big, hungry bite out of it. The apple was so ripe and juicy that it burst apple juice into her mouth, some of it running down her bottom lip. She was about to wipe it away, when Marcy quickly leaned in and wiped it away with her thumb, holding her hand on her chin for a little longer than normal. Bonnibel gazed into Marceline's shining crimson eyes that were gazing right back. Marceline looked away, blushing. She started to remove her hand from Bonni's face, but Bonni reached up and grabbed Marcy's wrist, causing Marceline to look up and see the desperation in Bonnibel's eyes.

"Marcy," she started, locking eyes with the beautiful queen before her "I-I've been thinking for a while now about you and I, and at first I didn't understand how I felt about you, only that you made me feel different from everyone else, and your singing made my stomach flutter. Then, after your songs to open the door to get to the door lord, I thought that you didn't like me anymore, and I got really upset until I thought about your first song and I started to think you were talking about me, but I've avoided you since I wasn't sure. But now I'm here with you, and I wanted you to know," Bonni smiled standing up "that I l- AAAIIIEEE!" Bonni was cut off as the cliff cracked off and broke, carrying her off the edge. She was falling when all of a sudden her vision went black and she was caught by something. "Bonni be more careful, geez" A sultry voice whispered into her ear. Bonni was shocked, thinking she had died and glob was speaking to her. "Oh glob, please no. Please send me back. I have to tell Marcy how I feel about her, please glob, please! I love her glob, please let me go back!" Bonni pleaded. Light stared to shine into her vision as she realized that the blackness was only raven colored hair. The light illuminated the face of a widely grinning Marceline, who had tears of joy in her eyes. She sniffled, almost whispering, "I love you too Bonni" as she flew them back over to their picnic, keeping her hands around Bonni's waist, their faces less than an inch away.

Bonni smiled, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Marcy's neck, pulling her down the rest of the way. As their lips met, Bonni felt her heart skip a beat, and Marcy nearly fainted from how good it felt, how _right_ it felt to finally be kissing Bonnibel. When their lips parted, the two girls just gazed at each other, until Marcy heard Bonni's stomach grumble, and Bonni looked down at it blushing. Marcy smiled, sitting with PB on the blanket, putting the spaghetti back into the container, since it was now cold and unappetizing. Marceline then opened up the strawberries, laying down on her stomach and draining the color out of one, while Bonni started eating her apple again. The two girls just laid there for a while, talking and eating until Bonni ended up falling asleep in Marcy's arms. Marceline looked up, seeing that the sun had gone down, so she picked up her belongings and Bonnibel and flew back to the candy kingdom. Marcy flew into the princess's window, laying her onto the bed and tucking her in. Bonni writhed around for a bit, missing the comfort of the vampire queen's body, but when Marcy pecked a kiss onto her forehead, she settled back into deep sleep. Marcy chuckled to herself, flying out of the window back to her own home, where she packed away the rest of her things, and walked through the portal to the Nightosphere, smiling to herself, anticipating what would be waiting for her when she got back home in a month.


End file.
